


Eating habits

by SourwolfZiam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys doing things, Braeden/Derek were only briefly mentioned, F/M, Frottage, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Recreational Drinking, The pack being awesome, at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: "Have you ever eaten your own barf?""Stiles"Or, Stiles and Derek get their shit together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my very first Teen Wolf AU!! I hope you all love it :)

"Have you ever eaten your own barf?"

"Stiles"

"No, seriously! Because dogs eat their own barf and enjoy it. So do wolves as well? Dogs do originate from wolves after all."

"Stop"

A pause.

"So, it that a no?"

"I'm leaving."

"No! Sorry, I'll stop." Stiles said quickly as he lays down on Derek, and he feels Derek's chest rumble beneath his as he laughs. They'd been cuddling for a while now, and Stiles quite enjoyed the feeling of Derek beneath him.

Because this is something they do now. Cuddle. Laugh together. Date.

Stiles Stilinski was dating Derek Hale.

 

                                                                                                                 ***

It started when Derek had been shot during the epic battle in Mexico, and instead of dying, he turned into a true wolf. But those final moments when Stiles had believed that Derek was dead, he realised that he could not imagine his life without Derek in it. He realized that he was in love with him.

Stiles, who, up to that moment, thought his entire existence was about getting Lydia Martin to like him, felt like his world just turned upside down.

He could not think of a worse situation to be in, and did all he could to avoid both Derek and Braeden for a while. Then he felt like an asshole, the guilt and shock gnawed at him, until he gave in, and started attending pack meetings again. The warmth in Derek's eyes when he saw Stiles almost made it worth feeling like his heart was getting ripped out, everytime Stiles saw Derek and Braeden together.

A few weeks after Mexico, Derek and Braeden broke up, and she left town soon after. Derek never told them why, and the pack stopped asking about it. At least she didn't try to kill him, or burn his loft down.

Stiles pretended he wasn't relieved.

Stiles, terrified because nothing now stood in the way of confessing his feelings, once again avoided any situation where he and Derek were alone. When Derek asked him one night if he wanted to go watch the new Star Wars film (because Derek was not-so-secretly a nerd), he lamely made up an excuse about Chemistry homework, knowing that Derek could easily sense he was lying. Ignoring the flash of surprise and hurt Derek's eyes, Stiles got away as quickly as he could.

 

"What's up with you?" Kira asked quietly after Derek went out to go buy ice at the convenient store. The pack, with the exception of Liam, who was on a date with Hayden, were in Derek's loft. It took years, and many arguments, but Derek's place finally looked like a place worthy of someone living in it, and not just some dump with a bed in it. It was the beginning of their summer holidays back from college, and Scott, throwing his puppy dog eyes in Derek's direction, convinced him to hold a little get together. They were all eating snacks and drinking alcohol, the werewolves' laced with some wolfsbane, and Stiles and Kira drinking normal beer. Everyone was spread out around the loft, listening to the music filtering through the sweet speakers Derek (aka Isaac) bought a weeks ago. Lydia and Isaac were sitting by the window still, Lydia with her feet on Isaac's lap. Kira, Scott and Stiles were lounging on the couch, watching a funny video on Stiles' phone. Derek and Boyd were sitting on the bottom of the spiral stairs, probably having a boring conversation. Malia was in the kitchen, making more guac.

A few hours later, the ice ran out, and after much debate and an intense match of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Derek was forced to go buy more. Stiles, who'd been careful not to stare at Derek too long, could not help but let his eyes flit over to Derek as he left to go buy the ice. Stiles had nearly whimpered when he got to the party and saw that Derek was wearing a moss green V-neck that brought out the green in his brilliant green/hazel eyes, and stretched over his chest, defining his already impressive upper body. He didn't even want to get started on what those jeans were doing to Derek's ass. Stiles had to go catch a breather in the bathroom before he could join everyone again.

Scott got up to go talk to Boyd for a while, and Kira immediately turned her sharp gaze on Stiles, who tried not to flinch guiltily.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked, keeping his voice light, but Kira only rolled her eyes.

"You're a terrible liar, Stiles. Why are you acting so weirdly? Well, more weirdly than usual?" she demanded, raising her eyebrow in a challenge. Stiles didn't even bother trying, but then again, he didn't think he had a choice when it came to a kitsune.

After promising to talk to her the next day so that the topic would get dropped, Kira grudgingly relented, knowing that werewolves were on them, and Stiles forced himself not to sigh in relief. But Stiles, restless, realized that if Kira was sensing that something was up, surely the other pack members must have realized that something is up, too. So, after giving himself a mental pep talk, he decided that he would tell Kira the truth. Maybe she could give him some advice on how to stop being such a coward.

By the time everyone started going home, Stiles felt slightly (very) tipsy and pliant, snuggling his body against a nice and warm Scott, who kept an arm around Stiles to prevent him from slipping off the couch. Stiles' eyes were drooping, but he couldn't help moving his gaze over to where Derek was leaning against the wall, seeming to enjoy his own company. Stiles felt a jolt in his stomach as he realized that Derek's eyes were on him already. Ignoring his pounding heart, he kept the eye contact, and stared at Derek slowly raised his bottle, his eyes remaining on Stiles as he took a long drink. Stiles gulped and willed his dick not to get hard because of the way Derek's lips were wrapped around the head of the bottle. As Derek lowered the beer bottle again, he seemed to give Stiles a smirk before breaking eye contact. Stiles sincerely hoped that no one could smell his arousal. 

Soon, it was only the three of them left in the apartment with Derek, who had started cleaning up. Kira got up to help him, but Derek stopped her.

"It's fine, I'm just gonna throw away the trash and do the dishes tomorrow morning. You guys should go." Derek said, his voice making it clear that he was taking no arguments.

Kira nodded, grinning, and watched in amusement as Scott helped Stiles to his feet.

"I am perfectly capable of standing on my own, thank you." Stiles said loftily, and after an impressive burp, tripped over his feet taking his first step. He could hear quick laughter, and with a surprise, he glanced up just in time to see Derek smoothing out his expression. God, it's almost easy to forget that Derek did stuff like laugh. He has a pretty laugh. Fuck, Stiles needs to go. Stiles and Scott started arguing about how drunk Stiles actually was, and whether Scott could drive his Jeep to take him home, or not.

"Just leave him here. He shouldn't go home in this state, anyway. I don't want the Sheriff to arrest me. Besides, that Jeep is already a death trap." Derek said. Stiles turned his head in Derek's direction so quickly, he got whiplash.

"What? I'm not sleeping here. My dad will definitely miss me not coming home!" Stiles argued, more panicked about the thought of it only being the two of them spending the night together than his dad being angry. What if Stiles started sleep walking, and he climbed into bed with Derek and humped him? It could happen.

"It's fine, Stiles. I'll call your dad and tell him you're sleeping over at my place." Scott said sweetly. Damn it. Since Stiles couldn't argue with that, he just nodded. After a quick hug from Scott and a kiss on the cheek from Kira (was that a smirk on her face?), the two of them left.

Then there were two.

Derek cleaned up the rest of the loft in silence, while Stiles sat (slumped) on the couch. Derek, after finishing his cleaning, said that he would take the couch. Stiles, who knew how uncomfortable that couch could get after a few hours, tried to convince him to let him sleep on the couch, but Derek was having none of it. "It's your bed, Derek. I really don't mind taking the couch" Stiles said firmly, or as much firm as a drunk person could sound. "No, Stiles. You take the bed. I do not want to wake up to you complaining about a hangover and a sore body." Derek said, and Stiles' face flushed. Derek seemed to realize what he said, and the tip of ears turned red, and he looks down, embaressed. "You know what I meant." Derek mutters, and Stiles nodded, willing his brain to stop his mouth from making an inappropriate comment.

"How about we just both share the bed? It's big enough that we wont even be touching." Stiles blurted out after a awkward pause.

Derek, blinks in surprise, his mouth hanging open. Stiles tried not to stare at his lips. Finally, Derek just nodded. "Do you need a pair of sweats to sleep in?" Derek asked. "No, I'm good" Stiles answered, trying to sound calm and cool. He was pretty sure he failed.

Silently, they got ready for bed. Stiles averted his eyes when Derek stripped down to his (very tight) boxer shorts. He waited until Derek had turned his back to make up the bed, before he clumsily took off his shoes, socks, flannel and his jeans, leaving on his boxers and t-shirt with the Marvel logo on it. He got into the bed as quickly as possible, pushing the sheets up to his chest.

Derek, seeming amused (like he doesn't secretly own any comic themed t-shirts, pfft), got in next to Stiles. There was a lot of space between them in the bed. Stiles, after a stilted "Goodnight" to Derek, turned his back on him, hoping his speeding heart wasn't giving him away. But thanks to him still being tipsy, fell asleep seconds later. He was pretty sure he imagined Derek whispering "Goodnight Stiles" back to him.

The following morning, Stiles felt like he was in an oven. Confused, he tried to move, but was unable to, realizing that Derek must have moved in the middle of the night, his front now pressed to Stiles' back, and his one arm wrapped securely around Stiles' waist.

Stiles didn't know whether he was awake or having the best dream ever, but he didn't want to move. Ever. Even if he did have to go to the bathroom. And his right arm was numb. Reluctantly, Stiles tried to move again, but Derek just gave a sleepy sigh, and tightened his arm around Stiles.

"Derek" Stiles said softly, turning his head, and his heart seemed to stop. Derek's face was so relaxed and peaceful, something Stiles never experienced when Derek was awake. Stiles has never seen this Derek before, and he felt his heart swelling with emotion.

"Derek" he tried again, and this time he saw Derek's eyelids flutter, but they did not open. Instead, he heard Derek mumble something in his sleep and felt Derek's hips thrust forward slightly. 

A soft gasp escapes, and he realized Derek's erection was snug against his ass. Stiles bit his bottom lip as Derek started grinding against him, unable to stop himself from pressing his ass back a bit, his own hard on growing quickly. Stiles knew he had to wake Derek up, before it went too far. But-

Stiles tilted his head back, resting it against Derek's shoulder, his eyes falling shut. He was enjoying the feeling of Derek against him so much, he didn't realize Derek was awake until he felt the werewolf mouthing wetly against his neck, sucking on his pulse point. Stiles would have jumped out of his skin, had he any actual control over his aroused body. There would be a hickey later, and Stiles moaned at the thought.

"Stiles" Derek murmured against his neck before he licked a strip of the exposed skin. Stiles, feeling reckless, took Derek's hand that was gripping his hip, and moved it down to the front of his boxers, which were uncomfortably tight at the moment. Derek's hand cupped Stiles erection and squeezed it lightly, his hips still grinding against Stiles. Stiles moaned again, grinding back against Derek, as they quickly set a hot rhythm.

"Please" Stiles sobs eventually, his body overwhelmed by Derek's pressed hotly behind him, Derek's hands on him, Derek's lips on his neck, Derek in general. He wants to orgasm so badly, and cried out when Derek's big hand wrapped around his cock, immediately coming hard. He thrust into Derek's hand, unable to feel embarrassed at that moment, Derek continuing to kiss and suck his neck. Derek quickly followed him, lightly biting his neck as he came.

They laid in silence for a while, before Derek loosened his grip on Stiles. Slowly, Stiles turned around.

Derek's eyes met his, his expression cautious.

"Hi" Stiles said stupidly. It felt like seeing the sun after a long storm when a smile lit up Derek's face, making him look so much younger.

"Hey. You want some breakfast?".

 

A week later, they told the pack they were dating, to the surprise of no one. Kira and Lydia seemed smug, while Scott hugged both of them (much to the horror of Derek) and gave his blessing, which seemed to make Derek quietly happy. Malia asked why it took them so long, Isaac shook both their hands, and Liam gave a smile and congratulated them, but was quickly distracted by Hayden again.

The very next day, they told Stiles' dad, who seemed both resigned, but happy. Stiles knew the only reason his dad wasn't giving Derek a difficult time was because Stiles was over 18. Also, the expensive whiskey Derek brought with him helped, too.

 

                                                                                                                   ****

"I did once sniff my butt for 5 minutes."

Stiles fell off the bed, laughing..

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Go check me out on Tumblr: SourwolfZiam  
> Or on Twitter: @Malikah_Meyer
> 
> PS: I might be writing Tyler/Dylan fanfics in the future :) Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
